The Shattered Lives We Have to Live
by NanaOsaki-san
Summary: Can childhood love last throughout a lifetime of hardships? Does true love die when you spend so much time apart? Especially when there was no chance of closure to begin with? Find out what happens when you don't say goodbye. crap summary kag Inuy San Mir
1. Chapter 1

A/N - just to be clear this IS my story and if you don't like then say so. But I wanted to say ahead of time that I had started this on another site, fiction , and it didn't get any reviews so I decided to put it here. Again it is still a work in progress and I like it hope you do too, please review it is much appreciated.

**_The Shattered Lives We Have to Live_**

**Chapter one: A prologue of sorts**

She runs down the street in her pink flower sundress as it sways against her knees. Her arms are pumping at her sides as her sandals slap against the wet pavement. Shutting her against the tears and rain as she tries to fight back the pain shooting through her chest, she struggles for air. She opens her eyes and sees him up ahead. She tries to stop but the pavement is too slippery and she falls backward on her backside. She tries scrambling backward as the boy walks towards her.

"Why do you run at the sight of me. Kagome?" The boy asks as he squats down to her eye level. She quickly turns and tries to get up to run, but she slips on the wet pavement again. Her cheek throbs with the pain from hitting the pavement. She tries to move but then stops when she feels a sharp pain run through her leg and she cries out into the night. "It's rude to walk away when someone is trying to talk to you."

"Koji…please," she whispers pleadingly, her body lying still, her face in her arms.

"Please what?" He whispers into her ear. "What is it that you want?" That same voice that once gave her butterflies, now sent a shiver down her spine. It was no longer the soft and warming voice it once had been. Koji and his family had once been family friends and they moved away. They came for a visit every once in awhile. Koji had always been one to play rough when it came to Kagome. In their childhood she had chosen to ignore it because she had loved him. But it seemed as though ever since He moved away the rough housing got worse until eventually it was just beatings. She tried to keep her distance as often as possible when he came to visit.

In Koji's absence, she had met Inuyasha and they became friends. That weekend he had gone to his Grandmother's and she didn't know when he was suppose to get back. She didn't move. That morning, Koji and his family had come for a surprise visit while Kagome was in the Park. She has been sitting on a bench under a tree when she saw him enter the park. The sun was already setting and she could barely make out who it was. When she realized it was him she got up from her seat and ran the opposite way. She knew if she would have waited he would have hurt her.

"Please, Leave me alone Koji," she said now choking back her tears.

"Why would you say something like that Kagome? I thought you loved me?" Kagome held her breathe. What he had said had been true…at one point. As the beatings got worse she would always tell herself that it must be her fault that he was hitting her. She deluded herself into thinking that maybe if she let him do what he wanted then he would love her back someday. That was all before she met Inuyasha 2 years ago when Koji first left. Inuyasha was there that first time to clean her cuts with care. He promised to always save her and he did. Every time he was there when Koji came around. Eventually her love for Koji had faded and had turned into fear. She had no idea that Koji was going to be there that night. She cried harder as she thought of Inuyasha now. He wasn't there to save her this time. He wouldn't be there when Koji was gone.

She felt his hand on her head and stiffened. "It's your own fault Kagome," he said into her ear once again. "I loved you too, but you forgot about me and you found someone else."

Her heartbeat quickened. 'Was he talking about Inuyasha?'

"So, where is he now?" He asked as he stood up. Walking away he left her there to lay on the wet pavement, in the pouring rain.

After awhile she stopped crying. She relayed Koji's words in her mind, "You forgot about me." She closed her eyes as it echoed in her mind. She heard someone running towards her and she didn't bother to move. She felt someone's arms under her shoulders and knees picking her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. He was speaking softly to her as he carried her down the street. She couldn't quite make out what it was he was trying to say as she was slowly drifting off into a unconscious state. Before the darkness finally over took her mind she heard the words "I'm sorry."

"Me too," she whispered softly as she drifted off.

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

Hope you all liked it. I liked writing it. So please review no matter what.

Chapter 2 : Don't forget - it is already written and I will type it as soon as I get a few reviews, I don't think 5 is too much to ask for.

This is NanaOsaki-san and I'm outie!!


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Forget

Chapter two: Don't Forget

She stood at the gate of his house as she waited for someone to come to open it. She knew no one was home but she wanted to see it again before she left. She heard the car horn and turned to her mother. She turned back to the gat and pulled out a neat white envelope out of her yellow sundress pocket. She walked over to the mailbox and slipped it in before walking back to the car.

It was the beginning of summer after school had let out. Three years had passed and she was now 12. Even though she was a year younger than Inuyasha, they were both going to be in the 7th grade at the end of summer. Kagome's little brother Souta, now 3, would going to Daycare for the rest of summer because Kagome would be going to piano lessons and couldn't watch him all day.

That was the plan. Everything changed that morning when Kagome's mother woke her up to tell her that they were leaving.

"Where are we going?" she has asked sleepily when her mother woke her up.

"We're going to New York. Now get up and get dressed before your dad gets

home."

"Wait. What? Isn't dad coming with us? What about Souta?" she asked getting out of bed and walking towards her mom who was putting clothes from her dresser into a suitcase.

Her mom stopped. "No your dad isn't going to be coming with us. He has to stay here and wait for Souta to get out of daycare," she paused before repeating herself " your dad won't be coming with us…but you can call him once we get to New York."

"Then why don't we just wait for them then?" Kagome had asked, all her sleepiness draining away as she became more alert to the situation.

"Because Kagome…we can't."

Kagome looked down at the floor. "Is it because you don't love dad anymore?" Her mother stopped moving. "It is isn't it? I know you guys fight all the time mom. I'm not stupid." Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of her family breaking apart.

Her mother turned to her and knelt down in front of her holding her out at shoulders length. "No you're not Kagome. You're a very bright girl and I love you. I love all of you, even you're father."

"Then why are we leaving!?" She yelled through her tears.

Her mother pulled her into her arms embracing her as she cried. "We have to Kagome because…you're father loves somebody else now. Do you understand? He doesn't love your mommy anymore." She held her out in front of her again. "If you want to stay here, with your dad that's fine. I'll understand if you don't want to go and you don't have to…but I do." Kagome cried harder as she looked down. Her mother kissed her forehead and stood up. "It's ok Kagome. Don't forget that I will always love you." After saying this she walked out the door and down the hall to her own room to finish her packing.

About half an hour later Kagome's mother came out of the house to see Kagome sitting in the car in the driveway. She walked around the car and put her suitcase into the trunk next to Kagome's. She shut the trunk and opened the car and got in. As she started the car she looked over at Kagome and noticed she was all cleaned up and was no longer crying.

"We have to stop somewhere first. It's important.," Kagome said staring straight ahead. She didn't stop to look at her mother.

"I know sweetie." Her mother pulled out of the driveway and drove out of the neighborhood. After stopping making the stop they drove to the Shikigawa airport in Nagasaki. Kagome stared out the window as all the buildings passed and her mother talked.

"I think you're going to like it Kagome. New York is one of America's Greatest cities. The Big Apple. Do you remember Koji and his parents?" This time Kagome looked at her mother.

"How can I forget mom?" She said trying to sound casual. She hadn't seen or heard from Koji and his family since that night 3 years ago. 'He's 14 now so he should be in 8th grade when school starts,' she chose to keep her thoughts to herself.

"Well anyways they live in New York now. That's where they moved to the second time they left. Suna said that if we ever wanted to move there we would have a job waiting for us at their restaurant."

Kagome didn't like the thought of living so close to Koji. He hadn't hurt so bad last time they saw each other but with her living so close to him now, he could easily hurt her now even more. "They have a restaurant?" Kagome asked not willing to ask the real question that was on her mind.

"Yes they do. But apparently they inherited it from Koji's grandmother who was once a great Geisha in Japan. They have been quite successful and we can be too. I've spoken to Suna and she said that it would be ok for you to work in the restaurant even though you are only 12. Koji has been working there every summer ever since they inherited it. I think tat was when he was 11?" Her mother said this with uncertainty. "In any case they are going to need extra help this summer and I think you will like it."

"Is...Koji going to be there?" She asked quietly.

"I'm sorry sweetie but Koji is going to be spending some time in Japan this summer visiting with his grandfather. I know how much you've missed him and I'm also sorry to say you won't be going to the same school as him either. He goes to a private academy and we won't be able to afford the tuition."

"Oh?" Kagome tried to look upset but couldn't help feeling a bit happy. "That's ok mom, I need to learn how to make new friends on my own anyways." Her mother smiled happily at her.

"I'm glad you're seeing it that way Kagome. She said pulling into th parking lot of the airport. She turned her engine off and looked at Kagome. "I'm really glad you chose to come with me Kagome. I'm not saying this is going to be easy but I think you and I can make it if we stick together." Kagome smiled thinking that somehow her mother was right. "Now, let's get our bags before we miss the plane. After checking in and waiting for their plane they finally were seated in on the plane. They were seated by the windows, with Kagome nearest the window. Kagome looked out the window as the captain began giving instructions.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Inuyasha, can you come here please," Inuyasha's aunt, whom he lived with, along with his older half brother, called out his name. He was in the garage playing his guitar. He had just started lessons a month ago. He Kagome joked about starting a band together with her being the lead singer. At the time Inuyasha thought she was being serious. He was actually quite a natural, so his teacher had said. Kagome however gave up after 2 weeks of singing lessons when the teacher told her that her voice came out like a dyeing cat. Inuyasha stuck with the guitar however, hoping that maybe during the summer he could find some other people to play music with. As he was playing he didn't quite here his aunt calling him. The garage door opened and he stopped playing. "How many times do I have to call you?" his aunt asked thumbing through the mail then looking up at him.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you." He put his guitar down leaning it up against the amplifier. "Did you need me to do something?"

"She took out a white envelope and handed it to him. "When you're done reading it I need you to set the table for dinner," she said as she walked back into the house, the door closing behind her.

"It's so weird being up this high," Kagome said looking out the window and down at the landscape of Japan.

"I know, but it's great isn't it?" Her mother asked taking a drink of her water bottle.

"Yeah it is," she said holding out her hand "can I have a drink?" her mother handed her the water bottle and watched as Kagome drank thirstily from it.

She suddenly remembered something she had wanted to ask. "Kagome, what did you put in Inuyasha's mailbox when we stopped by?"

Kagome stopped drinking and out th cap on the bottle before answering her mother. Kagome hadn't had a chance to say goodbye to him and she didn't want to, but she couldn't tell her mother that. It would only make her feel bad. And even though she hated the situation she was in she still loved her family and she wanted to be happy with her. Even it wouldn't last, or didn't work out, she had to try. "Oh nothing really. Just some money I borrowed and never got to give back to him. It's actually Sesshomaru's but don't tell him that." Her mother laughed and kagome laughed too. She was happy that her mother was happy. She wanted to hold on to the happiness that they shared if even ust for a little while. She would embrace it with all her heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha stared down at the white envelope with his name on it. The writing wasn't the only thing familiar about it. He could smell the dried sweat on the envelope, a familiar scent that he would never be able to forget. He could tell right away that it was from her. So why was he so nervous about opening a little note from his best friend? 'Why was she so nervous writing it?' he thought to himself. He took his nail and opened it. He pulled out a blank white card and a gold necklace fell out. He picked it up and opened the card. In neat cursive letters were the words "remember me." Under the two words was a flower taped to the card. It wasn't just a flower though. It was a forget me not flower. He was almost positive it was the same one he gave her when they had first become friends. He sat down and slumped into the couch staring at the card in his hand. He suddenly remembered the necklace in his hand and looked at the locket that was at the end of the chain. He opened it up to a picture of them laughing. It was taken at the park and he remembered that day. On the other side was a more serious picture. It was a picture of the 2 of them when they had fallen asleep by the fireplace. That picture was taken only a year ago during her dad's Christmas party. They had fallen asleep watching a movie and now he blushed as he realized how the picture made them look. He felt a pain in his chest. 'How could you leave without saying goodbye?' he thought as he put the necklace around his neck and tucked under his shirt. The locket felt cool against his chest as it lay next to his heart. He picked up his guitar as he started to play the song. The song that he had been practicing…the song for her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-END-CHAPTER-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N THE NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS ARE OR CHARACTER AND STORY BUILDING. PRETTY MUCH BACKGROUND SO DON'T GET MAD IF THERE IS NO ACTION. AND FOR ALL OF THOSE WHO WERE WONDERING KOJI WILL BE BACK IN THE STORY LINE. HE IS GOING TO BE A MAIN CHARACTER SO DON'T GT PISSY WITH ME THOUGH!! HOPE YOU LIKED IT. REVIEW, I WILL ACCEPT 4 THIS TIME.


End file.
